The Star-Silva Cronicals
by Richie869
Summary: I shall be Starting up,Hopefully something good. I Shall start off with something small,i don't want to give to much away. No Starfox Characters will Be seen till Later.


(This starts off on A Giant Space ship base,In space,We start off in the room of a human Man,looking similar to richie,but with darker hair,and No swords,or armor,just regular clothing,Lets say Black T-shirt,and Black pants,with a trainee Jacket,saying Space Trainee on the back,its a tanish color, AND 'THIS' Means thoughts. AND Most of the people in this are Animal People Or Anthro's i think)

~~~ Devin's Room~~~

Devin: *Was writing in his journal* 'It has already been 2 weeks since I have left my brother to join this Place,The only time I get to talk to someone is when I am with my Teammate. My Teammate Went by the name Of Ace,He was a golden Fur Fox,with white as his secondary. under his neck,ears,around mouth,etc. I seem to be advancing fast for My human nature,People look down on me because of my kind. I show them what a human can really do out on the Practice field. Me and Ace seem to Dominate,Not always first,Mostly Second or Third, But...I just miss Being at home,with my brother...'

Announcement Box: All Trainees please report To the Training Field,today is our judgement day.

Devin: *Stands up putting his journal away,as he Walks out toward the training field* 'Now to prove that a human is not as inferior as they think.'

~~~The Training Field~~~

Announcement Box: Everybody Please Meet with your partner,and Get to you Preparation room.

Ace: *Runs up to Devin* Ready to Show them That we can be Worthy of the next rank?

Devin: Absolutely. *Devin and Ace,make there way to the Preparation room,as they get it,and There is various gear on the wall,as he takes A blaster and a reflector shield*

Ace: Good,Strive for first. *Grabs the same gear,the walks over to the Closed door with a red light on it*

Devin: I will...'For my brother' *Walks over to the door aswell,pressing a button as it signals that this team is ready*

*After a few minutes the Door bursts open as Devin and Ace run out,into a deep Jungle*

Devin: Make sure To Meet back up Here after,after you take out all on your side. *leaves a marker on the floor as he runs off,Holding his blaster next to his head*

Ace: Got it...*Runs off on his side*

Devin: *Advances through the forest,as he Takes aim at something* 'The key to a victory,is being able to know where your opponent will be next...' *Another player Strolls by Looking around* 'One shot...' *Shoots as it hits the other player,as they Pixelate away,out of the match* '...One Kill.' *Keeps moving as there was tons of action coming from where he just was,as the sound of people losing was in the air* 'Now...after you start a riot,finish the Winner.' *Turns back around,shooting at a tree,as the Laser bullet goes through it Hitting a player as they Pixelate away*

-Ace's perspective-

Ace: *Departed from The starting area* 'Just knowing How a enemy will fight can determine their next move.' *Gets shot at as he dodges it,shooting back a counter bullet,hitting his attacker* 'The skill of being able to react with ease,is a easy victory...'  
*Shoots like crazy,then climbs a tree midway,as 3 people Arrive at the area,having a shoot off,one pointing the gun at a different person,Not wanting to shoot,and die* 'Only another can set off the trigger,You must be the switch.' *Shoots a bullet in the air,as they all shot,Taking each other out* Easy...*jumps down*

-Devin's side-

Announcement box: There are only 6 players remaining,switch to close combat operations...

*there are sparks around as everyone's gun just Pixelates away,as they only had there Wits and there Melee*

Devin: *Rushes out to an open area,waiting for an enemy* 'To let one self be in the open,is to let one self be Observant' *there was a rustle from the bushes as Another player Ran up to Him,as they engaged into Close combat,Kicking,punching,And Lots of blocking* 'To make a flaw was to give an opportunity...' *Misses* '..But to be able to see where the flaw leaves an opening can redeem your self in the battle.' *Grabs his Opponents leg Flipping him,then Kicking him,down to the floor hard,as he pixelates away*

-Ace-

Ace: *Runs up to a person as he sights him* 'Blocking is only one strategy to being a good defense,Being able to dodge is another,but using a persons moves against some one is another...' *They engage in battle as Ace,leads him toward a tree,as The enemy kicks the Tree hard,injuring him self,Leaving Ace available for the final blow,as he Elbows him to the floor,hard,as the enemy Pixelates away,as he starts to run again,looking for his next fight*

-Devin-

Devin: *Just finished his fight,as there was a rustling in the bush,as Devin stands his guard*

Ace: *Flies out Starting to swing at Devin,as he realizes who he is attacking,as stops him self right in front of Devin* Safe...There's only two others left,right?

Devin: Right...But now we have to back to back...We aren't alone. *Looks around turning around,as Wolf-people Come out from behind the tree's one on each side*

Wolf 1: Easy victory huh? *Smiles,walking toward Devin*

Wolf 2: Easy as... *Takes a swing at Ace,as Ace blocks it* Pie...

Ace: *Presses him forward as He swings at Wolf 2,relieving the Back to back position*

Devin: *Started To Swing At Wolf one,with a barrage of kicks*

Wolf 1: *Blocked them,grabbing Devin's leg,Throwing him*

Ace:*Pushes down Wolf 2,easily as He picks him up,starting to Run over to Wolf 2,Kneeing him in the back*

Wolf 2: *Gets back up,Putting ace in a Choke hold,pulling him back*

Devin: *Flips to recover,as he runs over to Knee Wolf 1 in the face,as he was hit from the other knee,as he pixelates away,running over to Wolf 2*

Wolf 2: *Starts To Crush Ace's neck,Putting pressure on it,not paying attention to Devin* Hehe...Lose...

Ace: *Is losing breath,as he Struggles for air,Painfully Squeling*

Devin: Get of him! *Runs over Punching wolf 2 square in the face,making him Fall back letting go of Ace,Then Grabbing Wolf 2,hitting him with multiple Blows,as Richie Grabs Wolf 2 by his head,as he is Still trying to recover* Get out of HERE! *Throws him hard to the floor by his head,as He pixelates away,as sirens go off*

Announcement Box: Game over! The Champions have been Decided!

*Devin and Ace Disappear*

~~~Award Room~~~

*Ace And Devin,Reappear in seats,with everybody else that was fighting,and some others,On stage There was The Chief Of The Academy,Renji The Red Wolf-Person*

Renji: Today,There has been outstanding Fighting show,as Everybody did there best,And tried to succeed today,but we can't all pass. Now When i call your name please Stand. *Reads off a list of people,as most people stand up,Except Me and Ace,and 2 others*  
I'm Sorry But you shall not be Graduating This Time,Please sit back down. *They sit back down,some cry,some seem very angry,and others just Don't really care*

Ace: This is good news then...*smiles looking at Devin*

Devin: *Nods* I Hope.

Renji: Now Please,These people stand as your name is called...Ace Letchi...Devin Silva...Quince Marchi...Lloyd HighFall...

Devin: *Stands up*

Ace: *Stands up,as the other two people do to,as he looks over at the other two,Quince Was a Black Otter-person,And White Secondary,with a Scar on his right eye,wearing nothing But Cyan and Black Clothing. As Lloyd Was a Red Wolf-Person,Kinda Like Renji,But Lloyd had a Darker Red*

Renji: Please Come Forward. *Devin,Ace,Lloyd,Quince,walk up to the Stand as they Take a knee,as a Turtle-person,came out with certificates* I would like to Congratulate you on your Advancement to Next class. You four shall become One,as a team,and shall be moved to the next base,As you will be provided a Place to stay and missions,until you earn enough to get your own ship. Now Grab your award and you shall be taken to your next base,into your homeroom,There you shall rest until tomorrow where it will all start your journey. *They Grab there awards and Transport away*

~~~Group's Room~~~

*They all Appear at a Huge Room,with four beds,separated so they could have there own space,and there was desks,and shelfs for each person*

Lloyd: *Was a bit shy,as he instantly collapsed on his bed,smiling*

Quince: *Walks up to Ace* Its a pleasure to Be on a team with you all,I'd like to talk more,But I'm Beat...We shall discuss in the morning... *Walks over to a bed,Getting in it*

Ace: *walks over to Devin* Maybe they are right...Lets get to bed...Long day tomorrow I bet. *Walks over to his bed,laying down*

Devin: *nods* I will...Just let me write first... *walks over to his desk,As his journal appeared there,Along with his other belongings,as he pulls out a pencil,starting to write*

'It seems I have Made the Cut,I'm sure my brother would be Amazed of me,I know i haven't seen him in A while,and I know I'm the older sibling,but I must Stay here,Fulfill what i must do. My team seems to be a bit strange,but I'm Sure That we will all be good friends in the future...If you ever get this book,and if i die...I just want you to know,My journey has begun today,And If you get this Richie...I Miss you.'

*Devin Closes his His journal going to bed*


End file.
